Temptation
by i like being a nerd
Summary: I feel it. It's too much. I'm so tempted. I don't want to give in to this unreal temptation and pleasure, but i can't help myself. she's just too tempting. oneshot sasusaku. slight nejiten, naruhina, and shikaino


disclaimer: i do not own naruto.

* * *

He watched her from afar, swinging her hips in a movement to match the beat of the music that was currently blaring from the speakers. She was in the center of the dance floor, the spotlights glaring at her, showing the glistening sweat that lined her brow from dancing so much. She was center stage, and all eyes (mostly young men's eyes) were on her. Well more on her body than her face.

Sasuke wanted to rip those guys' eyes out, and then hang them from their front door frames with red string. Yeah, brutal I know…but who could blame him? They were staring at her with so much lust in their eyes that they looked like they wanted to eat her. She did look delicious though…

With that mid-thigh length black cocktail halter dress that clung to her sweaty body, accentuating all her luscious curves…it could make any man hard. Sasuke was trying to deal with that very situation at the moment, but just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her long pink hair was damp with perspiration, and stray strands were stuck to her angelic face, giving her that sexy, exotic look that made men crave her. A small, seductive smirk was smudged on her plump lips, and her eyes were half closed, pointed downward. She knew all the attention she was getting. She could sense it. So why did that make Sasuke so angry?

Just then, some random guy that had lots of piercings and tattoos came up to her, and was obviously trying to get her to dance with him. He wasn't hot, or cute for that matter; but Sakura obviously thought he would do fine as a dance partner.

Oh yeah. That was why it made Sasuke so angry. She didn't even bother to refuse the man's perverted intentions. He practically killed the guy with his Sharingan eyes as he watched him put his hands all over the blushing, obviously partly drunk girl. Why was she blushing? That blush was only reserved for him. Yes, he knew each of her blushes and for whom they were meant for.

There was the embarrassed blush, meant for well…anyone who embarrassed her. Then came the only-meant-for-Sasuke-blush. It was exactly what it sounded like. The blush that only Sasuke could make her blush, and the blush that was reserved for him only. This bastard that was dancing with her was receiving the fake blush.

The guy was enjoying this. But how could Sasuke blame him? She looked so…_tempting_.

* * *

They guy's hands were on her hips now, and Sakura was forced to put her own hands atop his in order to stop him from going any lower, which was obviously their first intention. She didn't like dancing with him, but she did anyway. A girl's gotta have fun once in a while, right? It was Ino and Tenten who had dragged her here. They even pulled the poor little innocent Hinata along with them!

She glanced over in the blue haired girl's direction, and found her making out with a certain blonde. So much for innocent….

Her emerald eyes drifted to where Ino and Tenten were, dancing with their guys close by. Ino was grinding with a surprisingly drunk Shikamaru, and he was clearly enjoying it, seeing as he had his hands near an unmentionable place, making her blush prettily. Tenten was dirty dancing with the Hyuuga, and had even managed to get him drunk a bit. Sakura was quite surprised at Tenten's dancing. No one would have suspected…and then there was Neji who was dancing just as dirty, if even dirtier than her. Wow…that was all Sakura could say. He must have been drunk…yep. Only explanation.

The guy she was dancing with was making her nervous now…his hands were moving lower and lower, despite her efforts to keep them away from that certain area of her body… She grabbed a hold of his hands and shoved them backwards, behind her. He looked startled, and then angry. He took a step towards her, just as she raised her hand and pressed a pressure point on his neck, making him fall unconscious. Someone dragged him out of the way, and then she felt someone grab her hand and drag her backwards, towards the bar.

* * *

Sasuke got up out of his seat when he saw the guy move his hands even lower, towards…_that_ area. He paused for a brief second in his stride over to them when she knocked him out by using the pulse point on his neck. He grabbed her hand just as the perverted guy was being dragged out of the way from the busy dancers.

He yanked her hand, moving backwards towards the bar at the same time, and ending up sitting down on a stool. Sakura ended up crashing into him from when he yanked her backwards. Her back was to his chest, her body in between his legs. She knew who it was, just by the harsh, yet gentle touch he had. It was her overprotective teammate.

She blushed that special blush only he could make her blush, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. He laid his chin on her shoulder, in the crick between her neck and shoulder blade, and he heard her sigh in content. Her drunkenness may have cleared up some, but she wasn't immune to pleasure.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" She asked, talking a bit loudly into his ear so that he could hear her over the loud music. She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"I didn't like where that guy's hands were headed…so I dragged you away from him." He said in a bit of a slurred tone.

"I knocked him out for the same reason, and are you drunk?" She asked, turning around in his arms so that his hands landed just above her rear end. He looked up at her from his sitting position with those glazed onyx eyes of his.

"What gave you thaa-hic-that idea?" he said, hiccupping in the middle of his sentence. _Yep. Definitely drunk._ Sakura thought. She sighed and leaned into him, not thinking quite clearly herself.

He tightened his grip on her, and managed to slur out, "Dance with me?" She complied, and took his offered hand, leading him to her previous spot on the dance floor, center stage. Many young men glared in pure jealousy at the 18 year old Uchiha, and he couldn't blame them. Who could resist such a beauty?

* * *

Her back was to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. She only came just to his shoulder, the perfect height to him, so he was forced to bend his knees a little bit, fitting her body in between his legs. He could feel her grinding into him, and his pants tightening in the groin area. It made him feel good. Real good. He felt a whole new kind of pleasure.

Usually the only pleasure he felt was the kind one got after returning home with a mission complete report, or after killing the enemy. He felt that kind of pleasure standing over his brother's dead body 4 years ago. And that felt pretty good, looking at his brother's mauled body, twisted in unimaginable ways.

But _this_…now _this_ was a different pleasure. He finally figured it out after a few minutes of Sakura grinding against his hardness. _This_ was sexual pleasure. Shit. This wasn't good. He was drunk, and he knew it. Who knew what could end up happening.

His inner told him to take it as far as it would go…which meant take her to his bed. But then his _other_ inner, the one with the angel wings and halo, told him to do the right thing, and leave her be. He didn't know what to do, so he just kept dancing. He felt himself loosing it in this newfound pleasure so overwhelming. He felt himself giving into this new _temptation_.

* * *

Sakura grinded against him, feeling him harden. The same problem was occurring in her mind. Her two inners telling her two different things. The one with the devil's tail and horns kept telling her to seduce him further, and she hadn't even realized that she was seducing him! Her angel inner told her the exact opposite. She didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of. Dance.

She felt his arms tighten around her, and move lower. His hands were gripping her hip bones now, and she could feel the electricity buzzing between them from his simple touch. His hands moved lower, to her pelvis, but he didn't move them any lower. She found herself wanted him to do that though. She wanted him to take her. She wanted to give into the _temptation._

She was forcefully twisted around in his arms, her hands suddenly landing on his rock hard chest, and his hand landing on her rear end, gripping it tightly, making her shudder with waves of pure pleasure. He leered down at her, and suddenly his lips plunged downwards, landing on her plump cherry ones.

* * *

He kissed her. It was all he could think to do. He gave into the _temptation._ She kissed him back though. That was one thing that made him happy. He kissed her with all he had, and vise versa. He wanted more than just lips on lips, so he went further. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, wanting access. He got what he wanted. She parted her lips, and he shoved his tongue in, exploring her wet cavern. She tasted good. Real good. It was so _tempting_.

His tongue battled with hers, fighting for the win. He won. He deviled even deeper, earning a slight moan from the back of her throat. It only tempted him even more. He broke away from her, earning a slightly angry and confused look from her. That look turned from confused a bit angry to shocked and startled when he pushed her backwards, through the crowd of dancers and to the back wall, which was completely surrounded in shadows.

He kissed her again, with even more passion, deviling his tongue into her mouth, wanting more than just a kiss. He was determined. He held her wrist with one hand, and the other wrapped tightly around her tiny waist. Her dress was riding up, and her upper thigh was now visible. Only to him though, for they were in a dark corner where no one would notice them. He wanted more and more, and he was determined to get it. He gave in to the last of his _temptation_, and dragged her out of the back exit, which led to the dirt path in the forest, which led to the Uchiha compounds.

When they got there, she was once again shoved against a wall, and he clashed his hungry mouth to hers. She was enjoying it just as much as he was.

He slowly moved both of them upstairs to his bedroom, never breaking their heated kiss. He went inside; the cherry blossom connected to him by the mouth, and shut the door behind him.

When Sakura awoke the next morning, she was greeted with the worst hangover she had had in years, a throbbing pain in between her thighs, and a naked Sasuke Uchiha in the bed next to her. It took a few moments to figure out what had happened the night before, and that she was in _his_ bed. Both of them had given into _temptation_. And neither of them regretted it.

* * *

i wanted to write something that had to do with temptation. so this was my first attempt at it. i am quite satisfied with it, and now i want to do one with zero and yuuki from vampir knight.

if you don't understand the story line, it was basically how they were at a night club (they are all still ninja) and sakura is dancing, earning a lot of attention while doing so. sasuke gets jealous and starts to dance with her. she looks really tempting, and he gives in completely to this temptation. keep in mind that they are both slightly drunk, but they know that they are. it's like they are watching themselves from inside their minds...so...they go 2 sasuke's house and have some 'fun'. sakura wakes up in the morning, and realizes what happened. they both gave itnto the unreal temptation and pleasure that they were experiencing.

hope u guys liked it!

-cat

review please! i would very much like it if u do! i did work hard on this! it took me a whole hour to finish! that's pretty long for me. usually a oneshot takes about 30-45 min. but w/e. review!


End file.
